Sir Slippy
|ability=None |category=Regular enemy |point value = 380 |notes = 16 HP }} Sir Slippy, originally known as Slippy,Kirby's Pinball Land instruction booklet, page 9. is an enemy that appears in some Kirby games. He is known to be able to attack on both land and under water without his abilities being limited. Sir Slippys look like frogs- except they only have two feet. Sir Slippys are moderately-common to rare enemies that tend to hop or swim toward Kirby as their method of attack. Sir Slippy gives no ability when swallowed. Physical Appearance Sir Slippy is a frog head with an orange, pink or blue top with a yellow, light pink or green belly. He has two small eyes and small, straight-positioned feet. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Slippy debuted in 1993 video game Kirby's Adventure, he is first encountered early in the game during Vegetable Valley with latter-mentioned attacks. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Slippy is found on the top stage of Whispy Woods Land. He mostly hops around on a small platform toward the top of the screen. Behind him is an item - usually an apple or Invincible Candy. If Kirby defeats all the Cappys, a black Warp Star will appear behind him. Kirby must hit the Warp Star quickly if he wants get to Whispy Woods, because the star will disappear after a moment. Hitting Slippy will earn the player 3000 points. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Slippy appears with a slight redesign under the name Sir Slippy, but its behavior hasn't changed since ''Kirby's Adventure. ''Kirby's Block Ball Sir Slippy appears in Stage 2. He swims back and forth and drops food when defeated. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Slippy appears in all of the sub-games except Gourmet Race and all sub-games dedicated to boss battles. He is mostly seen underwater, and when he's on land, he is usually near water. Trivia *Sir Slippy's name may be a reference to the character Slippy Toad from the Star Fox series, which also debuted in the same year and they are both frogs. *His artwork in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby's Block Ball depict it smiling, his current artworks however depict him with a more frog-like face. Artwork KA Sir Slippy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Sir_Slippy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Sir_Slippy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sirslippy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA_Sir_Slippy_image.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 3.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Sir Slippy.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kbb 2-2.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Sir_Slippy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Sir Slippy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) NID Sir Slippy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412702085846.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412701758156.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) BlueSlippy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Sprites KA Sir Slippy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Sir Slippy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KBB Sir Slippy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' / Kirby's Block Ball KDL2 Sir Slippy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super game Boy) KSS Sir Slippy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Sir Slippy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSSirSlippy3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KNiDL Sir Slippy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Sir Slippy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Sir_Slippy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Sir Slippy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) References de:Sir Slippy es:Sir Slippy fr:Sir Slippy it:Slippy ja:スリッピー Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Neutral Enemies